rottengutzfandomcom-20200213-history
Fly
Fly Jaxton King Kirkpatrick, or better known as Fly by friends, is the protagonist of Rottengutz. He's one of the two zombies who have emerged side by side in the early 2000's after being dead for a decade. Appearance His appearance as a zombie includes pale lavender hair, complimented by a faded black beanie on top. His skin is a soft purple tone with darker purple patches stitched on. he has small golden hoop earrings on each ear. He has hetero-chromatic eyes, leaving his right eye yellow and his left eye green. He wears a faded black bomber jacket with shortened sleeves and a torn grey shirt with a red eyeball on it. He wears blue ripped jeans and red converse. He, like all the other zombies, have stitches connecting his head and neck together. Although, unlike the others, he has a set of sharp canines. Personality Fly is an incredibly sweet soul with a taste for an adrenaline rush. He has a passion for skateboarding and is overall involved with various athletic actives he enjoys doing in his spare time. He also acts as the voice of reason amongst the group and has the most common sense. He's a vegetarian who values every soul and adores baby animals more than anything. Despite being deceased, he lives a generally happy afterlife. Background Not much is currently known about his past life before being zombified other than his relationship with James. Relationships Roach - Fly's first friend post zombification and roommate. He always tries to get him engaged with the rest of group activities, especially the ones involving Rod. He sees him as one of his closest friends and someone he enjoys being. Of course he is very oblivious of Roach's crush on him. Rod - Fly often enjoys his passion for what he loves and helps him however he can, although he thinks Rod can control his temper a little better- especially when he has people over. Steph - As much as Fly enjoys being her friend she can come off a little strong and intimidating for him. He usually tries to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or hurt anyone. James - Fly's closest friend and brother figure way back when they were alive all the way until now. Back in the day James always looked up to Fly and learned everything he knows about skating from him. Cooper - Fly acts as a dad to Cooper, especially since he isn't exactly capable of doing the things he used to. He's one of the people in charge of taking care of him and makes sure he doesn't get into trouble, although the cartoony antics are a bit too much for him. Ace - Fly knows that deep down, Ace can be a rather nice person. Fly is normally the one in the group Ace trusts the most. Kurt - At first Fly found him absolutely terrifying, but after getting to know him a bit he thinks Kurt is pretty chill. Angel - Fly is absolutely in love with her and constantly asks to pet-sit for Ace just to see her, along with Shadow, Rod's cat. Gallery fly pjs.png|Fly in Pajamas (Concept art) skate or die.png|Skateboarding fly abduction.png realistic fly - avi.png|Alternative style Fly beach fly - avi.png|Summer wear fly bust.PNG avi gift.png|Prototype Fly fly huggie .png fly exp 1.PNG fly exp 2.png Category:Zombies